Daughter of Pluto
by hipster4lyfe
Summary: Takes place after House of Hades, contains plenty of percabeth and lezel fluff. DISCLAIMER-I do not own any part of Percy Jackson. IN PROGRESS
1. The Quest

Annabeth

The day started out fairly normal. After Ancient Greek, Percy and I went to training. Then we were supposed to clean our cabins. While I was scanning the Athena cabin for loose blueprints, I heard a knock at the door. Chiron was standing outside looking very anxious.

"Annabeth, I need you to get Percy and tell him to go to the Oracle-I mean Rachel. It seems rather urgent. I would do it myself, except I have to teach Swordplay in five minutes."

I walked across camp to the Poseidon cabin and I guess I was so worried about what Chiron said that I forgot to knock. I walked in on Percy staring at a picture. I knew was it was; Percy and I getting thrown into the camp lake on his birthday. He spun around and turned bright red.

"Annabeth! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Oh um…I didn't knock. Sorry."

"It's fine. Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

He casually set down the picture and I blushed.

"Um, yeah. Chiron said you need to go talk to Rachel."

"Oh no. That's never good." He said half teasingly, half seriously.

"You want to come?"

"Okay." We walked silently towards the Big House. I slipped my hand into his.

"I saw you looking at the picture."

"Oh. Um, yeah."

"Mmmhmm?"

"If this is a quest, I don't want…"

"What, Seaweed brain?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to go without you."

I kissed him on the cheek and we kept walking.

Percy

Oh gods. I have to go see Rachel and maybe get another quest. And what if it's not with Annabeth? I hate prophecies.

When we got to the Big House, Rachel was waiting for me, sitting in one of the chairs around the ping-pong table that we use for camp meetings. I sat down across from her and Annabeth wished me luck. When she left, a shiver went down my spine as Rachel's eyes glowed green.

_A Quest of Five the gods select_

_Air, Water, Fire, Wisdom, and Death_

_Wood saved from a fire soon will burn_

_Through a great sacrifice, wisdom will learn_

_Air, Water, and Fire must each take their turn_

_Or the life of a friend death soon will earn_

Great. I waved to Rachel then left to find Annabeth. I found her sitting on Zeus' Fist staring into the sky. It took me a while to climb to the top, but when I saw the view (and Annabeth) it was worth it.

"Wow. I've never been up here before."

"Oh. Hey Seaweed Brain." Suddenly remembering why I hadn't been with her earlier, she said, "Oh my gods what did she say?" Annabeth's eyes flashed with fear.

"Well the good news is, the prophecy was more straightforward than usual."

"So it is a quest." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes, but we will both be going. At least I'm pretty sure we will be."

I repeated the prophecy for her and stormy gray eyes looked troubled.

"You had better go tell Chiron. That's no ordinary prophecy."

"I know. But can't I stay here with you for a little while?" I whined jokingly.

"All right but only for a little while."

We laid down next to each other on the rock and stared up at the sky.

Annabeth said, "You know what bothers me? The prophecy said that the gods are sending the quest. We've never had a specific request from the gods before."

"Oh…I didn't even think of that. I was too busy thinking about that third line. It could only mean Frank."

"So who do you think the Five are?"

"Well, Air would be Jason. Water, which would be me. Fire…hmm…that would have to be Leo. And Wisdom would be you, of course. Death could be Hazel or Nico."

"I sure hope it's Hazel. If this quest will determine Frank's fate, she'll want to go."

"Plus you hate Nico." I said jokingly

Annabeth shoved me and told me that I'd better go tell Chiron now. I argued with her for a while and then she said that if I didn't go now, she wasn't going to kiss me goodbye. That got me going.

Annabeth

Oh Percy. All right. Think, Annabeth. Why would the gods ask for a quest? I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Well, at least it will be the five of us, Jason, Percy, Leo, Me, and Hazel. Well, I think it will be Hazel. I'm a little excited to go on another quest, but that prophecy makes me uneasy. And what about the line "wisdom will learn"? Hmm…

When I woke up I looked at my watch and realized that I was late for breakfast. I jumped out of bed, brushed my hair and teeth, and ran towards the Big House. When I got there, everyone was sitting down and no one was talking. That's unusual, I thought to myself. Everyone stared at me as I walked over to Percy and gave him a hug. I turned around and saw Chiron behind me, looking very upset.

"I would like Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel to come with me."

I looked at Percy and he mouthed "the prophecy". I nodded and followed Chiron away from the Big House.


	2. Half Packed, Half Brother, Half Busted

Percy

The five of us walked together in silence behind Chiron, shooting nervous glances toward one another. Annabeth whispered in my ear "What did I miss?" "Well, after I told Chiron the prophecy last night, Zeus came for a little chat." "What?" She almost yelled, "Since when does Zeus visit Camp Half Blood?" "Since yesterday, apparently." I said with a smirk. Annabeth pushed me away and went to go talk to Hazel.

I couldn't hear everything, but I picked up bits and pieces. Annabeth said "How come Nico's not coming with us?"

Then Hazel said something I couldn't hear, but I caught the names Nico and Leo, and then "I haven't heard the prophecy yet. Does it have anything to do with Frank?"

Annabeth sighed then put her arm around Hazel's shoulders. "Hang in there, girl." She said.

Then we stopped walking and I realized we were at the Zeus cabin. Chiron went in, so we all followed him. The place looked the same as it had when Thalia lived there. Punk-rock band posters were hung on the walls and there was trash on every bunk, soda stains on the carpet. I guess even the cleaning harpies were scared of the Zeus cabin.

Once the five of us had cleaned a bunk and sat down, Chiron began to speak. "After Percy told me the—ah—prophecy, that he received last night, I was….er….honored, by a visit from Zeus himself. As you all may or may not know, this message from the oracle was no ordinary prophecy. It was sent by the gods themselves. Zeus said that the only reason he came to visit me was to advise me to send Hazel instead of Nico. I was previously-".

"You were actually thinking about sending Nico instead of me? When this prophecy is about MY boyfriend?" Hazel interrupted angrily, shocking everyone in the room.

"Well, Hazel, yes, I was considering it, but the gods have decided otherwise." Hazel snorted indignantly and we heard the sound of thunder in the distance.

"Steady, Hazel," Annabeth said "If the gods are sending us on a quest to save Frank, I don't think it's a good idea to get Zeus on your bad side."

Hazel sighed and rolled her eyes as another crash of thunder was heard, closer this time.

"So, you five will be the ones going on this…quest...you will leave as soon as you are packed. I do not want the other campers to get stirred up." Chiron instructed.

"Yes sir." Annabeth said with a salute. We all laughed and followed her out the door, depositing a few candy wrappers in the already full trash can as we went out.

Annabeth

Wow. I didn't know Hazel could get so mad. When Chiron told her that he was going to send Nico, she totally flipped out. I think if he hadn't sent her, she would have found a way to follow us anyway. That girl has some serious determination when it comes to Frank. Plus I think she likes Leo too. When I told Percy that, he just laughed at me hysterically, which mad me mad, making him laugh even harder.

Oh, Percy.

After I packed, I went on my laptop and looked at some of Daedalus' blueprints. That always calms me down so I can think. After about an hour of equations and dimensions, I was perfectly relaxed.

Then Percy came running into the Athena cabin and jumped onto the bed next to mine. "Watch it, Seaweed Brain! Malcom will be really mad if he comes back and his bed is all messed up. He just cleaned everything this morning."

"Why are you Athena kids so worried about being neat? I just shove all of my stuff under my bed and hope the harpies don't bust me for it."

"And who wins cleanest cabin every week?" I asked, suppressing a smirk.

Percy sighed "Fine Wise Girl, take all the fun out of it."

I gave him a look of feigned shock "Who, me? When am I ever not fun?" I jumped to Malcom's bed and tackled Percy.

He raised his hands in surrender "Okay, okay! I give in!" I had him pinned on Malcom's now extremely messy bed. "Can I go now?" Percy asked, half joking.

I laughed and kissed my Seaweed Brain just as Malcom walked in.


	3. Boarding the Argo

Percy

"Sorry! I-, uh…should I come back later..?" Malcom stuttered, then suddenly realizing that they were on his bed, "Hey! I just cleaned my bunk this morning! Do you even know how long that took me? And I ought to tell Chiron! Percy isn't even supposed to be—"

"No! Malcom, please don't!" Annabeth said frantically. Letting go of me, she stood up and smoothed her Camp Half Blood T-shirt.

I, however, sat in Malcom's bed passively and watched the siblings fight. It was quite amusing actually, to see Annabeth angry at someone besides me.

"Fine. Let's make a deal." Malcom replied smugly.

"What." Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I won't tell, and you have cleaning duty all month."

"No way!"

Malcom took a step towards the door.

"Fine!" Annabeth yelled, exasperated.

I burst into laughter and Annabeth punched me in the shoulder.

"Ouch"

"Well, you shouldn't have laughed."

"I can't help it! It was hilarious!"

For that, I got another punch.

"By the way, you're helping me clean for the rest of the month."

Great.

Annabeth

Thanks a lot, Percy. Now I've got cabin duty all month. I sighed and muttered, "Oh well." Ha! Too bad for Malcom I'm going on a quest!

I ran to the Big House, backpack on and Yankees cap in hand.

When I got there, everyone was there except Percy. Go figure. In a few minutes though, Percy came running up to the group. He looked like he had either showered or taken a dip in the lake, probably the latter. That dark, windblown hair that I had always loved was now dripping water on his shirt.

I walked over and gave him a hug.

"So, shower or lake?"

"What do you think?" Percy replied with that adorable grin of his.

"I'm betting lake."

"Right as always, Wise Girl."

We laughed and I laced my fingers into his.

"Alright everyone, my name is Leo Valdez, I'm conveniently single, and I'm going to be your captain for this trip on the Argo II. Please remember not to go into the engine room without my permission, touch my stuff, or offend the onboard chaperone, Coach Hedge. Especially the first two."

"Very funny, Mr. Conveniently Single." Hazel laughed

"Who would want to touch his stuff anyway?" Jason murmured under his breath to Percy, who suppressed a snicker.

"Hey! I heard that!" Leo said, folding his scrawny arms across his chest.

"I'll take over here, Valdez." Coach Hedge said. Leo sighed.

"Annabeth, you're in the first room to the right, Hazel is across from you, Valdez is next to Hazel, and I'm on the end. Jason is between you and Percy. We don't want a repeat of last time." He said, stroking his club for dramatic effect.

Annabeth blushed and everyone laughed.

"Let's go." Annabeth finally said to break the awkwardness.

Percy

As if putting Jason in the room between Annabeth and I would prevent anything. Jason sleeps like a rock, and snores like the Minotaur.

My room looked different than last year, definitely cleaner. I think Leo added another waterslide to his private suite.

Once we were in the air, Leo put the Argo in autopilot and we all met in the dining room.

"Chiron told me to set sail for Canada, since that's where Frank grew up."

"Good. I have the address of his grandmother's house. He was pretty upset that he couldn't come, though." Hazel said, "Especially since you're going." She added under her breath

Jason snorted, then got serious. "Okay, so we need to go to his house, but why?"

"Maybe we can find someone or something there that can help us?" I suggested.

"So we're not going off of much here, are we?" Leo said.

"I think we need to contact Mars. The gods sent us on this quest, and Frank is his son, so maybe he can help us." Annabeth put in.

"How do we contact Mars instead of Ares?" Hazel asked.

"Shouldn't you and Jason know that? You two are Roman, after all." I replied.

Jason and Hazel exchanged looks of doubt.

"Great! None of us even know what we're doing." Leo yelled, throwing his arms up in the air and walking out of the room.

"Leo! Come back! I have an idea." Annabeth shouted.

"What's new there?" I smirked and received a death glare worthy of the Ghost King himself.

"Look. If you ask me, this quest is impossible. The gods send us and won't even give us a hint." Hazel said with hatred just as Mars himself appeared in the doorway.


	4. Harpies and Hazel's Admirer

Annabeth

"M-M-Mars! To what...pleasure do we owe this visit?" I stuttered

"Ha! Pleasure, indeed. You said you wanted help, so here I am. I do not much appreciate Zeus' plan to kill my son."

Hazel sighed with relief "Thank you, lord Mars. Where should we start?"

"Well, I can't make this too easy, but you are headed in the right direction. You should start with Frank's childhood home. That should give you the next, ah… clue." Mars said "Oh, and, you might want to look out for monsters." Then he disappeared.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Leo sprinted to the engine room. "Monsters..." Jason mumbled and unsheathed his sword.

Sure enough, Leo yelled, "We got monsters!" We all climbed above deck to face whatever was attacking our ship.

I shouted, "Harpies! They don't have any particular weakness, but you can't let them get close enough to use a sword. Their talons will rip you to pieces."

"Good to know," Percy said as he capped Riptide, "But how are we supposed to kill them then?"

"In case you may have forgotten, I designed this ship," Leo said dramatically "And I would NEVER design a ship without proper defense mechanisms." As he said this, trapdoors opened around the five half-bloods and crossbows appeared.

"What did I miss?" Coach Hedge yelled, running above deck, "I hope you didn't kill anything without me!" Then suddenly seeing the crossbows and the harpies hovering over the Argo, "Oh sweet! Everyone, man your stations!"

Fifteen minutes later, all six of us were below deck eating dinner. I wished that we would have taken showers first, since we were a sweaty mess.

After dinner, Percy and I took a walk above deck.

"So Seaweed Brain, you planning to take a shower anytime soon?" I teased.

"Nah, I like it. You don't?" Percy laughed.

"Promise to shower right after this?" I asked.

"Mmmhm." Percy mumbled and grinned as his lips pressed against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and his arms slipped around my waist. When I pulled away, my fingers tangled in his hair, I whispered, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"Even when I smell like sweat and lake water?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows.

I laughed, "Even then." We walked back to our cabins hand in hand.

Percy

I did take a shower when I got back to my cabin, then flopped on my bed.

Why would the gods send us on a quest? And Mars said that this was Zeus' plan…so not all of the gods are against us.

I fell asleep and awoke to the sound of shouting.

"Leo, just shut up!"

"If you would just listen-!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

Groggily, I stumbled out of my room. Hazel and Leo froze, mid shout. Leo finally broke the silence by exploding in laughter.

"P-p-p-percy! Your hair!" Leo doubled over and began snorting.

I dashed back into my room and peeked in the mirror. My hair was sticking out in all directions, some of it standing straight up. Great.

"See, you think everything's a joke!" Hazel yelled and stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Hazel, wait—", Leo shouted apologetically.

After smoothing my hair as much as I could, I went back out into the hall and asked Leo what had happened.

Leo sighed, "Can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because—I just can't."

"Fine. If you ever want to talk—"

"Look. It's not because it's a secret. You just wouldn't understand."

"What could I possibly not understand?" I smirked.

"Girls not liking you."

"Wait, what? You like Hazel?"

"Sometimes you are so clueless, Percy."

"You're starting to sound like Annabeth."

I left Leo to solve his predicament and walked down the hall towards Hazel's room. I really was going to talk to her, but Annabeth's open door on the way was too much temptation.

"Hey Wise Girl." I jumped onto her bed.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She replied without even looking up from her computer.

I walked over to her desk and put my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Whatcha doin?"

"Trying to find anything that Daedalus might have written about demigods surviving Frank's curse."

"Hmmm…can you take a break?"

She finally unglued her eyes from the screen and spun around in her swivel chair. "Percy, Frank's life is in danger. Hazel is mad at Leo because he just professed his undying love to her and all she can think about is Frank. Coach Hedge has the stomach bug and Jason is…being Jason."

"Snoring?"

"I just wish this stupid quest was over."

"On the bright side, we get to spend more time together!" I said, pulling Annabeth out of her chair and twirling her around before pulling her close.

"You're right," She sighed, then smiled, "Let's dance, Seaweed Brain."

"Right now? With no music?"

"We've done stranger things before."

"Good point."

So we danced, in the middle of Annabeth's bedroom, with no music, and the door open for the whole world to see.


	5. Parachutes

Annabeth

"Break it up, lovebirds!" Coach Hedge yelled, entering the room rather rudely.

Percy pretended to pout, then gave me one last quick hug before walking out of my room.

I decided to talk to Hazel about the whole Leo thing. Walking into her room and closing the door behind me, I said, "Hey girl. How are you?" She motioned for me to sit down next to her on the bed.

"Have you ever—I mean, before you and Percy…were you ever confused about who you liked?"

I laughed, "Hazel, every day I woke up thinking about Luke, then walked to breakfast and saw Percy. It was this constant battle for me, the guy I've idolized for years, or the new guy with a huge crush on me? Eventually, I realized that Luke didn't really care about me and that Percy was so much better than Luke could ever hope to be." I paused, "Why?"

Hazel sighed, "Well, I've liked Frank for a long time, but now I think I'm starting to like Leo. That scares me because he's…like, the opposite of Frank. And now Frank's life is in danger and Leo just told me that he really likes me and that he has since we met. Frank and Leo don't get along as it is, I can't imagine what would happen if they fought over me." She giggled girlishly. "It's weird to think of two guys fighting over me."

"Leo would get pulverized."

"I know."

"My advice to you is this: think about what you like about each of them. And don't leave Leo hanging. Tell him your true feelings."

"Thanks Annabeth."

"Any time."

Percy

This Leo/Hazel drama is causing stress everywhere. Jason's been on edge all afternoon and I think he Iris-Messaged Piper six times. When we gathered for dinner, Leo told us that we were scheduled to reach Frank's house in an hour.

"Alright, we need a plan." Jason said, leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm assuming we can't just walk in the front door." Leo smirked.

"Nope." Annabeth said. "It has a heavily armed security system designed by Frank's grandma. The only way we can get in is through the skylight in the roof."

"Cool! But, uh…what are we landing on?"

Annabeth grinned with a gleam in her eyes, "I found this blueprint on my laptop for reverse parachutes that use mechanotransduction and immuochromatigraphing technology-"

"English please, Annabeth." I interrupted.

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "Basically, I can make some parachutes for us that will expel a giant pillow beneath your feet when you tell them to. And they run on nectar!"

"Sweet!" Leo said. "And uh…do those big words actually have anything to do with the blueprint for the parachutes?"

"No, I just wanted to see all of your lost expressions." She laughted. "Mechanotransduction causes the senses of touch and balance in your body, and the immuochromatigraphic system is the technology used in a pregnancy test."

Hazel blushed and fanned her face with her hand. I guess talking about pregnancy tests was pretty risqué back in her day.

"So when we get there, we need to have someone hover the ship over the house and stay with Coach Hedge because I don't trust him in my ship alone." Leo said, glancing towards the satyr's bedroom door.

"And I don't want him inside. He might set off the alarm system." Jason added.

"So the rest of us need to drop through the skylight and disable the security system, then try to find the…clue." I said.

"Yes, and Leo, we have exactly…" Annabeth glanced down at her watch, "37 minutes to make these parachutes, so I'm going to need your help."

"Ok let's do this." Leo replied, flexing his fingers.

That left the rest of us to decide who was staying with Coach Hedge. We played go fish and Hazel won, so Jason and I arm-wrestled to see who got to go. I beat him easily.

He, however, insists that it was close.

Annabeth

Leo and I finished the parachutes with 3 minutes to spare, and I must say, they look pretty cool. Each one is personalized with a name and that person's favorite color.

Soon, Hazel, Percy, Leo, and I were dangling over the mansion's skylight.

"I thought you said this was a house!" Leo yelled.

"Sorry!" Hazel yelled back.

Once we got through the skylight, we unhooked our cables and dropped inside. The parachutes worked perfectly. We found the alarm controls easily, and Leo disabled the whole system in 15 seconds flat.

I was exploring one of the rooms when I heard a loud crash coming from the main hallway.


	6. Hazel's Moment

Annabeth

I dashed around the corner to find Leo with his head stuck in an enormous vase.

"Leo!"

"MMMPHH"

I helped him out and he gasped for air. "I was looking inside the vase and I…uh…" I laughed, "Try not to get your head stuck in any more decorative objects, okay?" "Okay." He said sheepishly.

Hazel yelled, "Guys! Come check this out!" We found her in a room staring at a giant statue of a hellhound. Glowing in golden lettering were the words '_find me'_.

"This is starting to sound like a scavenger hunt." Percy said.

"Maybe it is. The gods are threatening Frank's life if we don't play their game." I replied.

"Either way, it sounds like we've got a hellhound to kill." Leo said

Hazel

This is ridiculous. I can't believe that the gods would be so bored that they would create a scavenger hunt for us, threatening to kill Frank if we don't play. I stormed out the front door. Looking up, I found myself face to face with a hellhound.

Well, that makes things easier, I thought. Then I realized that I had no weapon and my friends were nowhere in sight. I made a mad dash to the Argo and yelled, "We've got a hellhound to kill, Coach!"

"ALLLLLL RIIIGHHTTTT!" Coach Hedge pumped his fist in the air and went to get his lucky baseball bat.

"Leo's going to kill me", I thought as I stepped into the engine room. Breaking open the safe, I grabbed two vials of Greek Fire and dashed off the ship after Coach Hedge.

Summoning huge rocks from nearby, I formed a wall around the angry hellhound. Coach pushed his way between two of the rocks and began beating the hound with his baseball bat. The monster nearly ate him whole, but I yelled, "Hey, you! Yeah, the big ugly dog! Take a piece of this!" I threw one of the vials. The explosion knocked me off my feet, but Coach Hedge and I weren't hurt.

Unfortunately, the one vial didn't kill the dog. Bloody and enraged, the monster broke through the rock barricade and chased after me. An enormous paw swiped at my head; I dove to the ground just in time. Before I could stand up again, the hellhound's massive head lurched, and its jaws opened wide to devour me. In one last attempt for survival, I threw the other vial of Greek Fire into the monster's mouth. Instinctively, I rolled over and ran as fast as I could away from the dog.

The sound and force of the explosion threw me across the field as I blacked out.

Percy

Don't you hate it when you get locked in the building by your idiot friend (cough, Leo, cough) and miss all of the action, finding your other friend and chaperone unconscious next to a dead hellhound? Yeah, me too.

Leo decided to bump into the alarm controls on the way out, automatically locking all of the doors and windows. We spent the next fifteen minutes trying to disarm it as we heard two explosions nearby. Hazel must have left before us, found the hellhound, and attacked it with Coach Hedge.

Once we reached Hazel and Coach Hedge, the hellhound had already begun to disintegrate. We moved them to their bedrooms onboard, but left the monster right where it was. Coach Hedge regained consciousness after a few minutes, but Hazel slept for six more hours. In the meantime, Leo discovered his open safe in the engine room.

"Oh I am so going to kill her when she wakes up! She broke _both_ rules! What did I say? Don't go in the engine room without permission. Don't touch my stuff. And what does she do? She goes in the engine room, opens my safe _and _takes my Greek Fire!"

"Dude, chill. She killed a hellhound, saved Coach Hedge, found the next clue, and stayed alive." I said.

"_Both _rules…both of them! The only two rules…" Leo mumbled.

"Leo, you're starting to sound like my stepmom." Then Annabeth added, "Hazel's awake. Leo, don't kill her. Remember, she just regained consciousness after a very difficult battle." She instructed Leo with a glare.

"Okay, okay!" Leo raised his arms in surrender.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" Jason asked, yawning and stretching.

"You were sleeping? Coach Hedge was helping Hazel kill a hellhound, and you slept through it?" Annabeth yelled at Jason and folded her arms across her chest.

I explained everything, from Leo getting stuck in the vase to finding the note from Pluto on the ground where the hellhound had died. "I think Hazel needs to tell us the rest."

"Maybe you should go in first, Leo." I said, winking subtly at Annabeth.

She caught on fast. "Yeah, I think you should." Annabeth added, suppressing a smile.

Leo

"Hey," I said, opening Hazel's bedroom door. "How are you?"

She smiled weakly. "So you're not mad at me for touching your stuff?"

"And going in the engine room." I added.

"Sorry, but it was kind of necessary." She said apologetically.

"I'm just…" I took a deep breath, "I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled at her, then said, "Plus that was totally awesome. You killed a hellhound singlehandedly!"

"With Coach Hedge's help…" She added modestly.

"You're welcome to go in my engine room anytime. Just don't mess stuff up." I said.

Hazel laughed, "Okay, Leo." Then she surprised me. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you."

I asked, "For what?"

"For everything." Hazel replied.


	7. Friends Fighting

Hazel

_Hazel Levesque,_

_My darling daughter, I am so proud of you and the skill you showed in battle. I want you to know that I agree with Mars on the topic of this quest. However, I have still been selected to give you your next clue._

_The prophecy said Air, Water, and Fire must learn to take turns. The coherence of your team is about to be tested. Make it out of tomorrow as live demigods, let alone friends, and you will save Frank for one more day._

_I wish you and your friends the best of luck with Zeus' pathetic game. And Hazel, I'm sorry I haven't kept up with you. I really do love you, Hazel._

_-Pluto_

"Great. Jason, Percy, and Leo are going to fight." I mumbled. Then I thought about the beginning of the note. "My dad really does care about me." I smiled and got up from my bed.

Everyone seemed glad to me conscious for breakfast. Jason literally stared at me with his mouth wide open as I told the story of my encounter with the hellhound.

After breakfast, we did a little bit of swordplay training. Just as we were sitting down to lunch, the ship lurched and the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall. Percy and Jason unsheathed their swords and began climbing the stairs to the main deck. Leo pushed past them and threw open the trapdoor. Two smiling cheerleaders greeted him and Leo's jaw dropped.

"Helllloooo, ladies! Welcome to the Argo II. I'm Leo." He winked.

"I'm Kelli." One of the cheerleaders said.

Upon hearing that name, Percy jumped and pointed Riptide at her. "Why are you here?" He stepped closer to her, his sword now an inch from her throat.

"Oh, Persssssy! You remember me!"

"How could I forget?" He rolled his eyes, "You wanted to drink my blood!"

At this, Leo was shaken from his girl-induced stupor and said, "Wait-what?"

"Leo, they're Empousai." Jason explained. "Vampire-serpent girls."

Leo backed away from Kelli as her eyes flashed red and her disguise disappeared. "Sssssssooo, which one of you boysssss isssss the ssssstrongesssstt?"

"Do you even have to ask this?" Leo threw his hands in the air and flames shot out of his fingertips.

"Impressssive. But what about him?" Kelli pointed at Jason.

He grinned smugly and lightning struck Kelli's friend. "Hey! There'ssss no need for that!"

"Sorry." Jason replied casually.

"I bet Perssssy can't do anything like that!" Percy's expression hardened as an enormous wave shaped like a trident shot over the boat, picking up Kelli's friend and depositing her forty feet away.

Leo chuckled, "Woooowwww. Impressive, Percy." He rolled his eyes. Percy clenched his fists and walked towards Leo. "What, so you're agreeing with him, Percy?" Jason laughed. "You really are a wimp!" Percy charged Jason and slammed his head into his stomach. Jason doubled over in pain as Leo said, "Woah! Percy! We were just messing with you!"

"Oh yeah? Really?" Percy almost punched Leo in the nose, but Hazel threw herself in front of him.

"Stop it! All of you! This is what Pluto was talking about in the note. Kelli is trying to get you to fight!" Hazel yelled. Percy spun around and sliced off Kelli's head. The Empousa crumbled to dust and disappeared. Then Percy turned to look at Jason.

He shook his head as if clearing his vision and took a step back. "Bro! I am so sorry! I don't know what I was doing."

"It's okay." Jason wheezed. "I'm sorry for everything I said."  
"Yeah, me too." Leo added. The three guys bro-hugged and Hazel sighed with relief.

Leo

Later that night, I was talking to Hazel and asked her if she wanted to take a walk. I put the Argo in autopilot and we went below deck. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Much better after all that sleep." Hazel laughed.

"So…uh, I was thinking about yesterday…" I hesitated.

"About me kissing you?"

"Yeah."

"It was an impulse."

"Did you mean it?"

"Maybe." Hazel smiled.

As a sudden wave of courage washed over me, I leaned towards her. She closed her eyes as our lips brushed together, short and sweet. Hazel looked at me, confused.

"It was an impulse?" I explained, shrugging.

"Did you mean it?" She asked with a smile.

"Absolutely." Hazel leaned in to kiss me and put her arms around my neck, weaving her hands through my hair. I wrapped mine around her waist and relaxed into the blissful moment.

Percy

The next morning, Hazel was walking around with her head in the clouds, and everyone made a priority to comment on it.

"Hazel…What's going on?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Hmmm?" Hazel replied as she pushed her food around with a fork.

"Yeah. Why are you acting so weird?" Jason stopped stuffing his face with pancakes and looked up at Hazel.

"Guys, leave her alone." I said and excused myself from the table.

Hazel followed me down the hallway. I didn't turn around, but asked, "Does it have to do with Leo?" She crossed her arms and stopped walking. "I thought you wanted everyone to leave me alone about it!" I turned to face her, laughing at her glare. "Well it does, doesn't it?"

"None of your business."  
"If I ask Leo, will he tell me?" I teased.

"Maybe, maybe not."

I smirked and shut my door behind me. A few minutes later, Annabeth came in and sat down next to me on my bed.

"So did she tell you?"

"Nope."

"That's too bad. Leo told me."

I turned to stare at Annabeth in surprise. "And what did he say?

She feigned surprise, "That is confidential information, Jackson!" I laughed, "All right, Wise Girl."

Moving closer and turning to face me, she whispered, "I could be convinced to make a trade…"

"Trade what?" I smirked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"A kiss for information?"

"Sounds like a fair trade to me." I replied and pulled Annabeth closer to kiss her.

When she pulled away and told me the story, I picked her up and lifted her off my bed. "You know I was going to kiss you anyway, right?"

She punched me in the shoulder, then said, "I know." I grinned as she laced her fingers through mine.


	8. Facing the Olympians

Jason

This has been a long week. Monday: sent on a quest without Piper. Tuesday: nearly ripped to pieces by harpies. Wednesday: lost arm wrestling to Percy, got stuck babysitting a satyr. Thursday: missed an epic hellhound battle. Friday: got punched in the stomach by Percy.

I'm not complaining. Really.

My life just sucks and I know it.

Okay! I'm complaining.

I hate being the odd one out. I decided to call Piper to get her caught up on everything. When I told her about Hazel and Leo, she did this adorable little squeal.

"Oh. My. Gods. I so called it! Annabeth owes me five drachmas!"

"I didn't know a daughter of Athena could be stupid enough to bet on romances against an Aphrodite kid."

Then, when she had finished her happy dance, she suddenly got very serious. "Wait. Like, is it serious? Because if it is, Frank is going to die!"

I cringed and she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry! Oh, that was SUCH a bad choice of words."

"But he is going to be really upset." Piper said, now close to tears.

"I know Pipes, I know…"

"Is she really interested?"

"Well Piper, I don't know." Rolling my eyes, I added, "They were making out last night and they've been goo-goo eying each other all day. What do you think?"

And that's all it took. Instantly, her shaky, sad expression hardened into a Level 4 Piper Face. I raised my hands in surrender and backed up about a foot.

See, she does this death glare, and it's so scary that we've given it different levels of intensity. We call it the Piper Face because, well, it's pretty self-explanatory. She's the only one who can do it well and everyone is scared of it.

"Piper! Stop! Please!"

She laughed and broke her concentration as Leo peeked around my door.

"Hey Leo!" She said happily.

"Piper! You know, Jason REALLY misses you."

""Yeah, I know." She smirked.

"So uh…did Jason tell you about Hazel fighting that hellhound?"

"Yeah, and he also told me that you were making out with her last night!" She laughed as he blushed.

Suddenly, Leo turned an unnatural shade of green. "Don'ttellFrankpleasePiperhe'llkillme!"

"Okay, but you're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"I will." Leo sighed with relief. "Now, I'll leave you two alone." He winked at Piper and shut the door behind him.

Annabeth

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled as I burst into Percy's room.

"Whoa…take it easy, Wise Girl!" He said as he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"This quest! Or scavenger hunt or whatever! I hate it! We need to go to Mt. Olympus and get Zeus to stop this right now!"

"Well how do suggest we do that?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Well…if we get enough of the gods on our side, he'll have to stop it."

"Right now we have Pluto and Mars. The odds aren't very good, Wise Girl."

"No, but our appeal might be, Seaweed Brain."

"All right. Let's go talk to everyone else and see what they think."

I reached for his hand as we walked towards the engine room.

Leo

Annabeth wants us to go and try to _reason _with the gods at Mt. Olympus. It's a crazy idea, but if it works, we might save Frank's life.

But then I have to tell him about Hazel… what if she goes back to him? No. Leo, seriously. We're talking about Frank's life here.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Me too." Hazel sighed.

"Jason…?" Annabeth looked at him hopefully.

"All right." He said, reaching for his magical goblet.

I set autopilot to take us to the Empire State Building and, due to the new boosters I installed, we were there in ten minutes. We sat inside the Argo for a few minutes and made a plan.

Once we reached the 600th floor, I took a deep breath and led the way into the enormous throne room. Zeus was the first to thunder angrily, "Why are you here?"

"Percy?" Poseidon asked, puzzled.

"Annabeth, why are you and your friends interrupting this important meeting?" Athena frowned at her daughter.

Hazel smiled at her dad, who winked in reply.

"Lord Zeus, we are here on behalf of our friend Frank Zhang," Annabeth began, "We do not appreciate this game that you have created."

Zeus scoffed, "It isn't a game, it's a quest. Don't you usually like those?"

"A quest is a mission to defeat something evil. You are trying to kill Frank and we are trying to stop you. If this is a quest, then you, Lord Zeus, are the evil we face." Hazel replied spitefully, shocking everyone.

"I, for one, agree with her." Pluto said.

Mars added, "Same. I'd prefer that you didn't kill my son without my permission."

"I think these Mars raises a good point. You didn't discuss this with the rest of us." Athena added.

"Why don't you take a vote? We'll continue on this quest if you win, but if we win, you stop this game, spare Frank's life and promise to issue no more quests." Percy suggested.

"Fine." Zeus growled angrily.

Athena, Mars, Pluto, Hera, Hephaestus, and Poseidon sided with us, but Zeus, Apollo, Hestia, Hermes, Dionysus, and Artemis disagreed.

Aphrodite had not voted. Jason turned towards her. "Why didn't you vote?"

"Darling, to save Frank would end an adorable romance. To kill Frank would endanger another romance. Can't you see that? I am torn between the two." She replied with a sigh.

"Aphrodite, you must make a decision, or Zeus will kill all of us, and there will be _no_ romance." Hazel said.

"You have a point, my dear. All right, my vote goes to…Zeus."

Percy gasped and Hazel collapsed into my arms, sobbing. Annabeth turned to hug Percy, and he held her tightly.

Frank was going to die.


	9. Saving Frank

Percy

What now? The question that everyone was thinking, but no one asked. Annabeth's head rested on my shoulder; her bright gray eyes staring off into the distance. Leo was in the engine room comforting Hazel, and Jason was across the hall, silently staring at the magic windows that currently showed Camp Half Blood.

If you look really close, you can see Mr. D on his lawn chair outside the Big House with a Diet Coke, Chiron training Leo, Piper, and Jason in swordplay, and Annabeth and I in Ancient Greek. (Well, I'm asleep.) And then there's Frank, standing in the middle of camp, spear raised triumphantly.

Frank.

As I thought about my friend, the one who stayed by my side and thought I was great when I couldn't even remember _who I was_, I started to get mad. Mad that he had to die. Mad that we couldn't do anything to stop it.

And then the gears started turning.

"Annabeth." I nudged her and she sat up.

"What?"

"I figured it out."

"You figured what out?"

"How we can save Frank."

She turned to look me in the eye, hers now dark and stormy. "Percy…"

I brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Listen."

"But Percy-" I stopped her. "Just listen, Wise Girl."

I told her my plan and she stared at me in amazement. "Do you really think it will work? I mean, I know we can get access to the Styx because of Hazel's dad, but there's a chance it might kill him, right?"

"Annabeth, he is going to die if we don't do something. Sometimes, taking a risk is better than surrender."

She was quiet for a moment, then reached up to wrap her arms around me. "You're right." She whispered.

Hazel

Percy ran into the engine room and told Leo to set sail for Camp Half Blood, and then to LA.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know how we can save Frank." Percy replied as he sprinted down the hall.

I gasped, turning to stare at Leo, eyes and mouth wide open. He quickly put in the coordinates with his Wii controller then turned to pick me up and spin me around.

We laughed for a while, then he sobered. "Hazel, if we save Frank, then…"

"I know."

"So you're going to tell him?"

"...Leo, I…I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"So you're saying that you're going to go back to him and I'm just supposed to forget everything that happened this week."

"No! I mean, I don't know!"

Leo sighed, "Hazel, I…" His voice soft and wobbly, "I love you."

As he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, she knew, then and there, that she loved him too.

Frank

Woah. This is weird. Percy just Iris-messaged me and told me everything and said that they would be at Camp Half Blood to pick Piper and I up in 10 minutes. I'm supposed to bring my wood. Honestly, I'm just really excited to see Hazel.

When the Argo landed, Piper and I climbed aboard without giving Chiron the time to ask where we were going, and took off. My vision tunneled as I saw Hazel laughing with Leo.

"Hazel…?"

She looked away from Leo and took a few steps towards me. She glanced at Piper, then asked me, "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Um, sure."

Once we were out of earshot, she took a deep breath and began. "Frank, I—",

Just then, Annabeth interrupted and glared at me. "You know, we really need to do this thing. Maybe you can talk later?"

"Okay." I said.

"Okay." Hazel repeated, obviously relieved.

I rejoined the guys, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth and Piper each grab one of Hazel's arms and steer her down the hall.

Piper

"Oh my gods, Hazel! What were you thinking?" I hissed.

Annabeth shut the door behind us and added angrily, "He's about to do one of the most dangerous things ever and he needs something to cling to, someone to think about to keep him anchored in life! You can break up with him afterwards, when we are sure he'll live until tomorrow!"

"…Sorry..." She replied sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door for her, "Try not to do anything stupid, okay?"

Just then, I heard Leo over the intercom saying, "This is Leo, your captain speaking. I'd like to announce that we are officially in Los Angeles, California! Next stop, the Hollywood sign!"

"I feel sick." Frank muttered.

Getting into the underworld was no problem at all, though it would have been nice to have a flashlight or something. When we reached the Styx, Frank carefully unwrapped his tiny wooden stub and held it tightly in both hands.

Percy said, "Frank, here's what you have to do. You're going to jump into the river and hold onto your wood very tightly. To survive, you must think about all of the things that make life worth living. You have to choose a spot to become your point of vulnerability and imagine yourself being pulled out of the water by that spot. Are you ready?"

"NO!" He shouted anxiously. Then he asked, "Can I talk to Hazel first?"

"Sure." Percy replied casually, folding his arms across his chest.

"Privately?"

We all turned around as Frank and Hazel walked a little ways away.

"Hazel, I know you like Leo. And I know that everyone else doesn't want me to know because they think I won't be able to handle it."  
"Frank…"

"No, Hazel. I understand. But this will not change the way I feel about you. Hazel, I love you. But you know what they say: if you love something, set it free."

Tears streamed down Hazel's face as Frank plunged into the black, icy water.


	10. Daughter of Pluto

**So this is the final chapter guys! Thank you SO much for reading, reviewing, and following! If you have any suggestions for a new story/one shot that you want me to write, PLEASE comment/PM me! Again, thank you so much, and enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Frank

As I was submerged, I felt a searing pain rip through my body. Each movement was torture. By necessity, I soon found that I could breathe and that the pain was not permanent. Once it had subsided to a dull throb, I tried to focus.

I thought of Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason.

I thought of New Rome and how it offered a future for demigods like us.

I thought of Hazel.

Letting her go was the hardest thing I have ever done.

Harder than my first transformation, harder than using the spear from my dad, even harder than…this.

I imagined my point of vulnerability in the middle of my left sole, and completely focused my energy. It was as if Percy was inside my head, coaching me. "Think of yourself being pulled out by the spot you chose." I heard. I felt a tug on my foot that traveled up my leg and pulled my body through the dark waters.

As the invisible force yanked me down, deeper and deeper, I panicked, paddling and kicking rapidly in the other direction. This was all wrong. Soon, my energy was no match for the constant pull, and I gave in, praying to the gods with my last bit of consciousness.

Hazel

"Percy, how long were you down there? Can he breathe? Is it supposed to take this long?"

"Well, I could breathe, but I'm not sure if that's because, well, you know, or because of the river. I don't know how long I was under or how long it was supposed to take. Time feels different in there, definitely slower." He replied thoughtfully.

After Leo beat Jason at rock paper scissors for the eighteenth time, I was starting to get worried.

When Annabeth started pacing, I was terrified.

Standing up determinedly, I said "I'm going after him."

"No you're not!" Percy and Annabeth snapped at the same time.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, I said, "Percy, I need to do this. Please." He sighed and looked at Annabeth for help. She had her arms crossed and jaw clenched into a scowl. "Neither of you are going down there."

This raised a protest from both of us.

"Percy should go," Leo frowned. "Hazel, you can't go down there.

"Hey man, if Hazel wants to go rescue Frank, let her!" Jason replied emphatically.

"Do you want her to die?" Leo practically yelled.

"No! But you can't tell her what to do!" Jason snapped back.

"I don't want either of you going in that river!" Piper said. "It's too dangerous."

"Frank is strong enough to handle this on his own!" Annabeth said.

Annabeth

Percy sighed as if he was giving in, "Fine." Then he spun around and ran towards the river.

I lunged, and grabbed his wrist frantically, "Percy! Stop!"

"Taking a risk is better than giving in! Don't you understand? I have to do this!" He yelled.

"You can't!" My voice caught in my throat, then I whispered, "I can't lose you again." As a single tear slipped down my cheek.

Percy held my hand in his, and with the other, reached to wipe away the tear. Tilting my chin up, so that I looked into his beautiful sea-green eyes swimming with emotion, he whispered, "I will never"

"Ever" I replied shakily.

"Ever" He grinned slowly.

"Leave you." We said together as he pulled me close, wrapping his strong arms around me. I inhaled, engulfed in the comforting scent of seawater and laundry detergent. He dipped his head so that our lips met. The kiss was slow, soft, and lingering.

"I love you." He whispered, our lips gently brushing together.

"I love you." I said as he kissed me again and turned quickly towards the river, diving into the darkness without looking back.

"Through a great sacrifice, Wisdom will learn…" Jason muttered to himself.

Percy

As I plunged into the icy water, the pain I had felt years before jolted me into a trip down memory lane.

The scene played before my eyes. I showed Annabeth where my point of vulnerability was, and made her promise not to tell anyone. I was so scared that she was going to die from that poison.

I'm so lucky to have her.

I swam deeper and deeper, looking for Frank. Just as I was losing hope, I found him chained to a rock, unconscious.

When I uncapped Riptide to cut off the chains, it was like the Styx fought me. It became harder to move and breathe, and the lost dreams that floated by screamed in anguish. The Stygian Iron chains broke loose and I reached for Frank, pulling him behind me as I swam to the surface. The pain increased with every moment, even though I had already put my sword away.

Then the thought struck me. Had I checked to make sure Frank had his wood with him? I glanced down; his hands were empty. I could feel my energy draining and knew I needed to get to land.

The second my head broke the surface, I took a sharp, huge breath, relieved to be able to breathe easily. I hauled Frank's lifeless body up onto the shore. Annabeth gasped and tears sprung to her eyes when she saw me. She sprinted over and gave me a tight, long hug. After a few minutes of fussing, she decided that I would probably live.

Suddenly, Frank coughed up a bunch of water, if you can call it that, and sat up. "My wood…" He croaked. Hazel gasped and threw her arms around him, then quickly took a step back. "Are you okay? And where's you're wood?"

Frank nodded, then pointed a shaky finger towards the river.

Jason

"Is there any way to get it back?" I asked. Piper laced her finger through mine, her hands cold and clammy.

"I could barely find Frank down there, let alone a tiny piece of wood." Percy shook his head. After a while, he added, "By the way, why were you chained to a rock?"

Frank shuddered, "Something dragged me under, and then I passed out."

"Oh, that's right! When Zeus found out that Thetis dipped Achilles in the Styx, he created a monster to eternally chain up anyone who stayed under the water too long." Annabeth recalled.

"Won't it be safe down there?" Frank asked.

Annabeth clapped a hand to her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that before? The wood cant burn underwater, and no one will ever be able to find it!"

"Let's hope that's true, because it doesn't look like we have another option." Piper said quietly.

Hazel

We left the Underworld and boarded the Argo, exhausted. Frank took Coach Hedge's room, and Piper bunked with Annabeth. I slept for most of the day, and when I woke up, I discovered that Frank and I were the only ones awake. We made small talk for a little while, but eventually, there was an awkward silence. After a few moments, not really wanting to know the answer, I asked, "What was it like?" Frank's eyes flicked up at me.

After a long pause, he replied shakily "Hazel, it was terrible. I can't even sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I think it is happening again." Then he stood up to leave, but I stopped him.

"Frank, we need to talk about us." I said.

"Hazel, there is no us." Shaking his head, he added, "You're with Leo."

"Yes, but…" I hesitated.

"Are you happy?" Frank asked, looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's all that matters." He smiled at me, stood up, and walked out of the room.

I sighed with relief and went back to my room. I thought about Frank as I fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt a peace in the air that wasn't there before, and I knew that he was finally sleeping.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Hazel?" The voice asked.

"Yes? May I ask to whom I am speaking?" I replied, still half asleep.

"Uh…Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, sexiest man alive?"

I grinned and opened the door, despite my awful bedhead.

As I wrapped my arms around his neck, he said, "Hey."

"Hey," I laughed. "By the way, I think I'm going to start introducing myself as a Daughter of Pluto now."

"I think that's a magnificent idea." Leo ginned, pulling me closer.

I ran my hand through his messy curls as he leaned forward to kiss me.

Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, this is where you belong.


End file.
